<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And on the Seventh Day... by slytherco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283052">And on the Seventh Day...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco'>slytherco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During an Auror raid, Harry and Draco are separated from their partners and end up being hunted by the wrong people. Desperate times require desperate measures, so both men are sent to an unmarked location where a temporary safe house was set up for them. Stuck for Merlin knows how long, they have plenty of time to examine their turbulent relationship. </p><p>On the first day, they don't say a word to each other.<br/>On the second day, the fight.<br/>On the third day, Harry makes tea.<br/>On the fourth day, Draco heals Harry's bruise.<br/>On the fifth day, they make dinner.<br/>On the sixth day, Harry kisses Draco.<br/>And on the seventh day, Ron decides to never volunteer to go get them again (Draco doesn't like to be woken up with screams).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lock Down Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And on the Seventh Day...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second fanart ever. I'm still learning, and wow, this stuff is hard.</p><p>Find it on <a href="https://slytherco.tumblr.com/post/613405684000784384/my-submission-for-the-lockdownfest-im-very">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>